


Your Simply The Best

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass Gabriel, Badass Reader, Bullying, F/M, Loving Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Reader does not think she is good enough for Gabe, old bullies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Gabriel are out in a cafe business, when people from the readers past. Ones she hoped she would never see again come in and all hell brakes loose in Readers mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Before you read on tith this fic. Would you be kind enough to click the link below

<https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/350366045989922455/>

Spred the words and the love for those people my dear readers. Thank you. Now on with the show

 

Sometimes I really wondered what the hell Gabriel was doing with me.

 I mean he was an Archangel. He could have any woman he wanted. Hell he could create the perfect woman with his Trickster side. One simple snap and there she would be for him. She would have the stunning eyes of Angelina Jolie, the golden hair of Jenifer Lawrence, the ass of Nicki Minaj. She would be fucking perfect 

Not like me 

I was short. Not short like normal short. I was shorter than Gabriel. Most people mistook me for a teenager even though I was twenty years old. Every time I went to a bar with Sam and Dean after a hunt I was always being asked for ID. Someone even thought I was their kid. I was their sister for Chucks sake, only a couple of minuets younger than Sam. It shocked people when they found out me and Sam were twins, since he was a fucking giant and I was close to hobbit size 

I took after Sam the most. I did not want to be a hunter and I went to uni with him. But all that changed the night Jess died. And I became a hunter once again. 

It was not just my size. I had long hair that I dyed blue. I was super nerdy and would rather spend a rare night off playing a video game or reading a good book than going out like Dean and get wasted

It was mostly my geekishness and my strong keen to learn new things that made me the outcast in school. The only friends I had were Sam and his close few who treated me like a sister 

I never liked to wear girly clothes. I was always seen in a pop culture shirt and jeggins or skinny jeans, sporting convers too

So in a nutshell. I was a short ass, nerdy, blue haired hunter. And I ask you. Why would an angel, a fucking archangel would be interested in me 

I will admit at first I hated Gabriel. I mean the dude killed my brother Dean over a hundred times in front of me and Sam to teach us a lesson for trying to kill him, and to show us that no matter what we did we could not protect each other forever. But when he trapped us in TV land to drive Sam and Dean crazy so they would except their fate and become vessels for Gabriel's two archangel brothers. Michael and Lucifer. But since when could you make a Winchester do anything. I was not put in TV land. Instead Gabriel put me in a nice hotel room and he was with me the whole time pretty much

It was then I saw a much different side to the Trickster 

Inside he was a very broken soul. He had run away from his family when he realised daddy was not coming home. He roamed the earth for countless centuries masking as a Trickster. One time he was Loki, the Norse God of tricks and mischief. He had managed to get a sort of family that contained other deities and demigods. Including his once on, off lover Kali. But they now wished him dead. So he went into what he called his own witness protection. He roamed around as a Trickster giving people their just desserts

The time we spent in that hotel room. The more I began to feel for him

And the more I got to know him

I then began to see him. And the more I began to see him, the more I began to fall for him. Till one day I knew I was head over heels in love with him. And to my shock he felt the same way

He adored me and he always told me so. He loved my height and called me his short cake. He loved my hair colour, said I looked like a mermaid. He would tell me on a endless loop that he admired my intelligence and my geekishness. He said he loved me because I was always me, and I never tried to be something I was not. He loved my wit, charm, grace. The fact I was feisty and a fantastic hunter. He would sometimes count the ways he loved me and why But even with all his praise, I could not help but feel that he could do so much better than me. The times we would go out to a place and all these beautiful model status women would giggle and wink. Fluff their hair and shake there hips and ass. Anything to get his attention away from me. But he never gave them a second look, he would look at me a talk to me, letting them know that he was mine

Today we were sitting a cafe. The boys were on a hunt and left me behind to do some research on the case, but it turned out to be nothing more than a simple salt and burn. So I decided to call Gabe for some fun

He had taken me to a comic convetion and then a movie. We were sitting at the back in one of the booths lauthing and talking and looking over all the geeky things I got from the con

"I'm sorry Gabe, but there is no way that Iron Man is better than Cap"

"Aw comm'on sweets. Caps a goody, goody in tights. Tony has a robot suit"

"Yeah? You like him just because of that. A robot suit is good. Till the freaking battery runs out" I giggled "Cap was a hero before the serum. Tony just has a drinking problem as ass loads of money"

"Batman has ass loads of money" Gabriel muttered

"Yeah but Bruce does not have the ego the size of Jupiter and a liver that is nine proof"

"Say what you want about Tony sweets, I know what's going to happen in Civil War" 

"No, no don't you dare"

"Oh boy are you gonna cry"

"Lalalalalalala I can't hear you lalalalalala" I said clamping my hands over my ears in a dramatic way

"Ok, ok I'll quite teasing. Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, I'll have a mocha hun"

Gabe winked and got up to go the counter to order for us.

It was when I was busy reading one of the Batman comics I picked I heard the café door bell ring. I took one brief look and froze. My fingers gripped hold of the table in a vice like grip. I could feel the cold sweat start to gather of my brow.

"Don't panic, maybe they haven't seen you yet" I told myself

But that hope was short lived as one of small group of people who just walked in spotted me and nudged the person in front of him to look at me. When he did I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

They had those smiles on. The smiles that reminded me of things I had pushed so hard to forget. But they now all rocketed to the surface.

My mind was now a movie screen of bad memories and past turmoil

"Here's your mocha sweets, Sweets? Sweets? Y/N?"

(Part two anyone)

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ezm1995 (they are both my edits. The first one is about this fic, the second is for another I'm working on)


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Hello, earth to Y/N. Mocha getting cold here"

"Forget it lets go"

"What?"

"You heard. Lets get the hell out of here"

"Why? Are you ok sweets? you've gone really pale"

"Gabriel please I just want to go"

I was shaking like a leaf. I dared not take my eyes off those figures at the end of the café that had caused me so much pain. I noticed Gabe's eyes following mine so he too was looking at them

"Is it those guys over there? What did that say to you" Gabe's eyes glazed over with a gold gleam, he did that when he was mad. I noticed his fists scrunch up and his temples strain. He tended to get like this when my honor was being tainted. One time this assface at the local library knocked books out of my hands by smacking them and quick as a flash Gabriel slammed him to the wall by his neck and made him apologise while for a added bonus he made the dick crawl on his hands and knees picking up my books and handing them back to me. The funniest bit was Gabe grabbed the guy after he gave me my books back and made him open the doors for me and him as we left the place

"Y/N are those guys bothering you?"

"No...Gabe please I want to go. Now"

"Y/N"

"NOW" I shouted making everyone in the café look at us. God, they must think we were having a lovers tiff

I walked outside of the café trying no to make eye contact with them at their table as I did. Once we were outside Gabe zapped us back to the bunker

"Ok your back home, now do you wanna tell me what the hell that was about? ......Y/N?"

\-----------------------------------------

"Y/N? Please sugar open the door. Lets talk"

I don't know how long Gabriel had been standing out there trying to get me to talk to him. Maybe since I stormed in here, in my angel proof bedroom. Dean made me proof my room against everything when we moved here. I was not blocking him out. I just needed time alone, well I was not really alone. I had Gabe's dog sleeping in my arms and Dean's dog Colonel. I begged Dean to keep Colonel after we were done with the case of the dude using magic and eating animal part to cheat death from cancer. Dean was rather fond of the dog, hell he pretty much understood how all dogs felt after to downed that spell so we could figure out who this animal killer guy was. Colonel pretty much followed Dean most of them time but he loved me too, he would always lie across me and let me scratch his head to make me feel better, like he was doing now laying across my hip on the bed. Gabe's dog was enjoying being cradled in my arms like a teddy bear. I always thought Gabe made him out of thin air but no.

Gabe rescued this little guy from a puppy farm. When he was in his own witness protection as a Trickster he was hiding up in some town as a janitor at a high school. He over heard some of the older student saying that on their was to school they saw this guy dumping large garbage bags of something, and a week later he overheard the same kids talking about that the same guy was selling really sick looking puppies, so Gabe checked it out. He found out that this guy was a puppy farmer and the sacks that he had been dumping were sacks filled with dead, miss shaped puppies. Puppy farming is when someone takes dogs of breeding age and they breed the crap out of them. They are kept in small, dirty cages and same for the puppies. So what better pay back that setting a bunch of his own rabid dogs on him. As Gabe went to leave he found this tiny puppy under a pile of damp hay. He did not have it in him to leave it, so he took it and that is where the bundle of energy known as Sparky came to be

So I was not really alone. I just did not want human or angel company at the moment

As I stroked Colonels ears my mind could not help but wonder back to my early teens years. The years of running away, pulling gum and mixtures of paper and spit out of hair, the name calling. You name it. I got the full bulling menu. Everything from beatings to having your head pushed down the toilet

Even now after a full four years since I finished school and hit the road with my brothers it was still so painful. Only Sam knew how bad it was, he was my only protector. He stopped most of those dicks most of the time. Dean knew nothing about what happed at school. It was agreed between me and Sam that we would not tell him, God knew what he would do against the people who bullied his baby sister 

The memories became too much and I could not stop the tears from coming. I buried my face in Sparky's coat and cried

\----------------------

GABE'S POV

"Come on Y/N open the door. Aw come on for dad's sake you let the dogs in but shut me out. You can't stay in there forever"

Oh I give up. What had gotten into her, it was not like her to just storm off into her room and not talk to me. I knew there was something up. One moment she was smiling that beautiful smile. Laughing and talking about the ComicCon I took her to, and the next thing I knew she was pale and shaking like she saw death standing at the door with a come here sort of face. She kept looking at these people at the other end of the room. Two boys and two girls. Now they looked like the kind of jerks I used to use my killer sense of humor on. When Y/N set here eyes on them there was only one thing I could see in them. Fear. Pure fear.

That was not something I saw in her often

She was a badass, hunter chick that would make archangel cower in fear. Ghosts, demons, vamps. All of the things that nightmares were made of she faced and took down without a glance of fear I her eyes. Yet seeing simple mortals and she was like when she though she lost me or when one of her brother were dying

I went back to the kitchen of the bunker, I figured the Right brothers could shed some light on why Y/N was like this now

I did not have to wait long before dumb and dumber stepped into the kitchen carrying shopping bags. Dean walked in first followed by Sam

"Hey Gabe" said Dean getting out a beer from the fridge before noticing the absence of his sister "Where's Y/N?"

"Locked in her room with the dogs and she won't come out. I tried everything"

"Why don't you just zap in"

"Umm hello. you made her ward it against everything including me Sherlock"

"Oh yeah" laughed Dean taking another swig of his beer

"What's wrong with her" asked Sam more worried about his sister that the other

"She's probably just on the rag" said Dean

"She's not. She's locked herself in her room and is crying her eyes out and won't talk to me" I spat getting annoyed with the older Winchester

"What the hell did you do this time?" sighed Sam

"Me. I have never done anything to make Y/N sad or cry" I protested

"And it better stay that way" said Dean

"Oh look someone is finally noticed his sister is upset" I said rolling my eyes

"Gabriel. What happened? What was the last thing you were doing with her before she changed her mood"

"We were at the café she liked and we were talking about the ComicCon I took her to. I went to get her a drink and when I came back she was staring at these people like someone had put the fear of my dad in here. I have never seen her like that"

"What town were you in?" asked Sam

"Your high school and college town"

Sam's face suddenly fell

"Were the people she was looking at two boys and two girls?"

"Yes"

"Did on of the guys have a crew cut and did one of the girls have snakebite lip piercings and blond hair?"

"Yes. Wait do you know these guys? Y/N freaked and demanded we leave the place"

Sam stood up

"I think you and I need to have a talk about this in privet Gabe"

 


End file.
